


Christmas Lights

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: “Do I look like the kind of person who drives around looking at Christmas lights?” he’d said earlier when she’d asked him.“Yes, you do,” Darcy had said.He still doesn’t think that’s true, but he’s here on a Friday night chauffeuring Darcy around the neighborhood that goes balls to the wall with Christmas displays. She makes sure he drives slowly so she can look as long as possible and soak up every detail.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	Christmas Lights

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Brock says, turning the corner in the big black SUV. 

“Yes you can,” Darcy says from the passenger seat.

Brock sighs. “Yes, I can,” he says.

Darcy had insisted that he’s the best driver she knows, his SUV is taller than her car so she can have a clearer view out the window, and, as Darcy put it, this is absolutely essential.

“Do I look like the kind of person who drives around looking at Christmas lights?” he’d said earlier when she’d asked him.

“Yes, you do,” Darcy had said. 

He still doesn’t think that’s true, but he’s here on a Friday night chauffeuring Darcy around the neighborhood that goes balls to the wall with Christmas displays. She makes sure he drives slowly so she can look as long as possible and soak up every detail. 

“People are going to think you’re casing their houses,” Brock says. They’re on the 33rd house, and Darcy is taking pictures to send to Thor, since this homeowner made a twenty-foot Thor effigy in Christmas lights. 

“They are not! A. People drive around to look at Christmas lights all the time. People who super decorate their houses know this,” she says, gesturing to all the houses around them. “This is a big deal, they have neighborhood competitions about this shit. And B. I’m wearing candy cane earrings, a Christmas tree headband, and a Christmas lights necklace. I’m the exact opposite of a stealthy robber.”

“They probably just think you’re a non-stealthy robber,” Brock says, refusing to admit she’s right. 

Darcy rolls her eyes, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips like she knows this. 

“The next street is the last one,” Darcy says. “Then you get your promised cocoa.”

Brock raises his eyebrows, glancing over at her. “I didn’t realize cocoa was my payment. I’d have negotiated better,” he says.

Darcy looks over, giving him a half-irritated, half-amused look. “Like I never make anything worth your while,” she says, before turning back around and taking a picture of the little penguin village in one of the yards.

Brock frowns, looking over at her while the SUV crawls forward. They’re in a short line of cars now, all driving slowly to make sure they don’t miss anything. He looks out at the road before looking back at Darcy.

“Do you think the only reason I spend time with you is to sleep with you?” he asks, unable to keep the hints of incredulity out of his voice.

“Well, not only,” Darcy says, taking another picture. “But it’s probably the main contributing factor.”

Brock turns back to the road, frowning. The car in front of him crawls forward, giving him enough room to pull the SUV to the side of the road, completely blocking a driveway.

“What are you doing?” Darcy asks, turning to look at him. “This is DC, someone will just ram you if you block traffic long enough.”

Brock glances out the window. “They’re still moving fine,” he says before turning back at her. “Do you really think I only talk to you for sex?”

“I didn’t say that!” Darcy says. 

“You implied that.”

“I don’t think you only deal with me because we fuck,” she says. “Just that you probably wouldn’t put up with stuff that obviously isn’t your scene, like this, if we weren’t banging.”

Brock sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, well, I went to the zoo with Jack when he wanted to see the damn polar bear baby,” he says.

Darcy raises her eyebrow, smirking a little. “That’s how you’re going to tell me you’re sleeping with Jack?”

Brock can’t help but snorting at that, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, though he can hear the fondness in his own voice. “No, I went with Jack because he’s my friend and it mattered to him.” He pauses and clears his throat a bit before continuing. “I do things like this with you because you’re important to me, and it matters to you.”

A slow smile spreads over Darcy’s face, and that strength of it warms him. He’s been working for a while on getting her to stop trying to hide obvious signs of being overly excited or happy. Her damn ex had been stuffy as hell and thought she should be more demure with her emotions. Brock wants to meet the English ass just so he can punch him.

“And it’s not like I hate our...activities…?” he says, trying to grasp for the right word. “I like when we do things, and I like doing them with you.”

“And here I’d been thinking my feminine wiles were just that good,” Darcy teases, though she’s grinning. “I like doing _all kinds_ of ‘activities’ with you.”

Brock grins. “Yeah, I like those too.”

Darcy’s grin softens and she reaches out, fingers curling over the back of his hand. He turns his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. 

“I like being with you,” she says. “And I like knowing you like it too.”

Brock has to lean in then, has to kiss her because it’s been too long since he’s done it. He tangles his hand in her hair, keeping her close. She kisses him back just as enthusiastically, neither of them ashamed of how much they want each other. She parts her lips, letting him lick into her mouth.

That’s when the man whose driveway they’re blocking knocks on Darcy’s window, making her jump. Face red, she rolls down her window and they look up at the man looking at them a bit awkwardly. 

“Uh, is everything okay? Just, we need to get going…” the man says, pointing to his family standing by his car. 

“Yep, everything’s fine, perfectly fine,” Darcy says rapidly. 

“We’ll get out of your way, sorry about that,” Brock says, cutting her off and waving at the man.

Brock waits for a break in traffic and pulls back out into the road, rejoining the holiday light-seekers’ parade. They drive for a bit in silence, both grinning a little, fingers still laced and sitting on the console between their seats. 

“I can’t believe you thought I felt like spending time with you when we weren’t fucking was ‘grin and bear’ it territory,” Brock says when Darcy’s staring at the next house’s lights. Darcy laughs.

“Not grin and bear it! More like...a necessary task involved that you’d agreed to,” Darcy says.

Brock snorts a laugh. “Yeah, as if that’s an easier, simpler assumption.”

“Okay, you assumed I was staring at you when we first met because of your gravity-defying hair. I don’t think you have room to laugh at my assumptions,” she says.

“You _were_ looking at my hair!”

“I was staring at your ass, idiot! I just looked up when you caught me!”

Brock laughs so hard he almost rear-ends the Porsche in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
